Si no te vuelvo a ver
by Nanami Hara
Summary: Porque siempre, termino regresando a ti.


.

.

_Así como el verano se va, te dejo ir también._ Han pasado años desde que empezamos y seguimos con las mismas andanzas. Con las mismas manos recorriéndonos furtivamente, en las sombras a costa de otros. Cada verano es una bendición en este apartado rincón en las montañas.

Tan solo una escusa de negocios es suficiente para aparecer y verte de nuevo, con tu cabello al viento y el vestido blanco veraniego que te esfuerzas en utilizar cada primer encuentro que tenemos.

—_Dices que no soy tu tipo_—lo dijiste tu misma. Siempre que nos encontrábamos y pugnas por hacerme difícil el camino, pero es solo tu juego. —_Pero te puedo dominar_—te lo digo de frente recorriendo la piel desnuda de tu vientre, rozando apenas con las manos hasta llegar a cumbre de su delicados y admirables pechos. Y suspiras, sabrás solo tú si es por mis caricias o por la verdad de mis palabras.

Pero todo tiene que acabar _y te enfurece saber que no eres la única_. Que al final del verano debo regresar con alguien más. _Te dejaría ser la única, si bajas el arma_. Si dejaras esta guerra.

¿Qué es esto, que te gusta hacerme esperar y resistir?

Tal vez luego, después, ya sea demasiado tarde y no nos quede más que sufrir.

.

_Ahora te has ido a otro lugar, muy lejos_. Lejos de mí y de nosotros. Con otra, con alguien más que te ha de tocar, que dormirá contigo y que te vera despertar. Que te llamara por tu nombre y vera el cielo en tu mirada.

La cena no podría ser más aburrida, por mucho que me quieran subir al pedestal, solo tus palabras son las que me hacer estremecer. Pensar que sus cumplidos salen de tus labios es lo que me hace soportar.

El vestido de esa noche me lo he puesto para ti. Los zapatos los he asegurado pensando en ti y me he arreglado con la imagen de ser desnudada luego por tus hábiles manos.

Ser saboreada por tu boca y apreciada por tus ojos.  
>—<em>No sé si te encontrare<em>—escuché que alguien susurraba vagamente a la distancia, pero me ha robado las palabras de la boca al pensar que a pesar de estar en nuestro lugar de encuentro de cada verano, el invierno envuelve el ambiente; lo maravilloso que sería encontrarse ahora que estoy aquí.

De casualidad.

Y como invocado por mi deseo, ahí estas. Tan alto y atractivo como siempre. Con el cabello rubio hecho un desastre, pues no hay otra manera de estarse.

Mis piernas tiemblan y me digo que son los tacones, me da un escalofrió y me digo que el frio que el vestido de seda no logra evadir y sonrió al verte por fin. Con tu traje y tu bebida en mano.

—Señor Uzumaki—te digo a la nuca.

_Sientes mi aliento en tu cuello. No puedes creer que este justo atrás de ti._

Y no solo te sorprendes. Te alegras de que este ahí, pero esto te dura poco, porque aunque sabes que es el destino, que esto es nuestro y que por mucho que nos hagamos sufrir mutuamente, yo soy tuya y tú eres mío; no vienes solo.

—Sakura—de tus labios se escucha como música—Ella es Hinata, mi esposa—y eso no es todo. Está embarazada.

.

Y lo que ocurre es una tortura para ambos, porque está prohibido y porque no son los únicos implicados. Porque no pueden evitarlo.

Está furiosa_—Porque sigues haciéndome regresar por más—_Y eso lo está matando. A ella también.

_— Me siento un poco mejor que antes—_logra decir cuándo se encuentra con otros labios. Cuando la ropa desaparece y cuando la suite de siempre esconde los secretos de siempre.

Pero ella no se siente mejor, a ella le duele.

— _Si no te vuelvo a ver la cara_—balbucea cuando sus manos la dejan desnuda del todo—_no me importa._

Y les punza. Pero la carne llama y el corazón grita. Y su cuerpo la llena y la destruye, se vuelve adicta y clama por él una vez más.

—_Porque esta noche hemos llegado mucho más lejos de que pensé que llegaríamos—_agrega él como si le despojara de las palabras.

Y desnuda o no, frente a él, siempre estas vulnerable. Siempre lo quieres hacer sufrir porque él te hace sufrir. Porque se lo merece y porque no puedes dejar que te deje sin pensar en ti cada segundo que está lejos. Aunque le duela, aunque te odie pero que piense en ti.

.

—_A veces te mueves tan bien_—dice contra mi mejilla—_Es difícil no entregarse_—porque quiere hacerse creer que esto no es más que seducción. Que la culpa la tengo yo, que soy su debilidad.

Y volvemos a caer por una interminable espiral de lujuria y algo más. Algo más que es un secreto a voces. Que todos sabemos pero que nadie comenta.

_Estoy perdido.—No me doy cuenta donde terminas y donde empiezo yo_—y lo digo en serio. Porque somos una misma persona, porque sin ella no soy yo.

Pero ella vuelve a dejarlo pasar, a quedarse en silencio y separar su cuerpo del mío. Vistiéndose, provocándome a que la desprenda de su ropa una vez más.

.

Y parece que estas cenas son anuales, porque ahí estamos otra vez, los dos. Apenas un par de meses después del verano, este verano fue especialmente caluroso.

Nos la pasamos en la habitación. Desnudos, pero no por el calor.

—Te ves encantadora—vuelve a decir contra mi oído, frío, e indiferente realmente a lo que estoy vistiendo. Porque a él no le importan esas cosas, porque esta junto a mi porque eso se espera de nosotros.

Y ahí estas, tan guapo como siempre, acompañado como debes, esta vez no solo con ella, si no con un enano pelinegro, que no tiene nada de ti. Ni tus ojos ni tu desesperante cabello.

—Sasuke Uchiha—se presenta sin una sonrisa, pero eso sí, acariciándome la cadera. _Te enfurecer saber que estoy con otro hombre_, es obvio. Ni siquiera finges no estarlo porque lo saludas sin esa candidez por la que te destacas y desapareces sin mirarme y hablándole a tu esposa entre dientes.

.

Acorralarte contra la pared nunca fue el plan, pero heme ahí aprisionándote furtivamente detrás de una pared, una finísima y delgada pared que nos separa del resto, de los demás miembros. De nuestras torturas personales, con nombres y apellidos.

— _Me pregunto si él es la mitad de bueno que yo como amante_—es lo primero que sale de mis labios. Y lo ultimo por lo menos los siguientes veinte minutos, en los cuales aprovechas para hacerme gruñir y maldecir incoherencias, pero nunca más allá de alguna frase sin sentido.

Somos adictos, ni siquiera podíamos encontrarnos sin estar uno sobre el otro al siguiente minuto.

Y nos estábamos desvaneciendo con los años. Consumiéndonos mutuamente.

_Pero ahora te has ido a otro lugar, muy lejos y no sé si te encontrare_. Estás en tu luna de miel y ya no hay camino atrás. Las cosas no están bien, están peor que nunca.

Porque tú ya no estás, este verano estás en Burdeos y no junto a mí, en la suite vacía. En nuestro lugar de siempre.

Quiero ser yo mismo, quiero encontrarte y ser aquel que tanto te ha pedido, te ha quitado y te ha entregado. Quiero merecerlo.

Y encontrarte no fue difícil, no cuando te casaste con él.

¿Por qué lo hiciste? Él no te merece, él no te cuida, no te aprecia, no sabe complacerte como yo. Y nuestra última conversación me recuerda que estás cansada de verme aparecer en televisión con mi hija en brazos.

Y de nuevo, con tu cabello al aire y tu vestido blanco, estas pasando el verano, pero no conmigo ni para mí.

Al momento del primer descuido, que no tarda en aparecer, pues te es tan indiferente cuando salen de la habitación, caminas solitaria en la noche, desprotegida e ingenua a mis intensiones.

_Sientes mi aliento en tu cuello, no puedes creer que este justo atrás de ti._

—_Porque sigues haciéndome regresar por más. Y me siento un poco mejor que antes_—es toda la explicación que necesitas. Porque estamos enamorados.

—_Y si no te vuelvo a ver la cara no me importa_—sentir sus manos contra la piel de mi cuello me enerva y me hace llorar, como a ti— _Porque esta noche hemos llegado mucho más lejos de que pensé que llegaríamos_—y ya no son nuestras líneas de siempre. No es un guion que seguir. Es una declaración.

De amor, porque si bien no hay vuelta atrás, si no hemos de estar juntos otra vez, está bien porque sé que ella me ama como lo hago yo. Porque nuestro amor ha de ser trágico, pero amor, eterno y conspirador. Haciéndome sufrir, a mí y a ella.

.

—_Nena_—escuchó que me llaman pero no me importa—_Nena_—vuelve a decirme—_Créeme por favor _

Pero a mí ya no me importan más sus mentiras. No lo amaba, ese lugar ya estaba ocupado, pero permitir que me sobajen era otra cosa.

El divorcio hace explotar el mundo, o así lo hacen parecer. Recibo cartas de apoyo, de odio, llamadas y demás. Pero nada suyo.

Su segundo bebé está en camino.

_—Encuentra en tu corazón eso que necesitas para alcanzarme—_la primera vez que escuchaba su voz en meses, y era un comunicado días luego del nacimiento de su segunda hija. Era una carta, la leía en voz alta y no era nada menos que la mía. Un regalo de despedida, ya no había un futuro para ambos, al menos no juntos.

_—Prométeme que no me dejaras atrás—_pero esa voz, a pesar de ser la suya, y la frase, la siguiente en la carta, no venía de la pantalla. De la puerta de mi habitación en la mansión solitaria por la que vagaba con la cara empapada, todas las noches.

Con su caminar apresurado y para nada del personaje que era, llego hasta mí, rodeándome con sus brazos.

—_Destrózame,_—su calor me aprisionaba y me embriagaba, alejándome de la realidad— _pero tómalo con calma_—Y era una ironía porque nosotros ya estábamos destrozados. Desde hacía muchos años. Nos lo habíamos hecho nosotros, el uno al otro.

—_Hazme pensar pero no me engañes_—porque si sentir en carne propia una traición de alguien con quien pasé una eternidad de noches en silencio, sufrirla por ti sería mi muerte. Mi final.—_Tortúrame pero tomate tu tiempo_—no te vayas de mi lado, le rogaba entre líneas. Hazme lo que quieras pero no te vayas. No de nuevo, y si has de hacerlo, hazlo ahora que ya no siento.

No me despiertes del letargo solo para irte de nuevo. Ir con ellos.

No me despiertes de este sueño, no me hagas vivir en una cama sola y fría.

.

—_Porque sigues haciéndome regresar por mas_—era su voz, cansada y lastimera. Después de años.

—_Me siento un poco mejor que antes_—probablemente no lo haga sentir mejor, pero es ciertamente la única verdad. No quería hacerlo sentir que me había abandonado, pero eso es lo que había hecho. —_Si no te vuelvo a ver, no me importa, porque esta noche hemos llegado mucho más lejos de que pensé que llegaríamos_—y tal vez fueron mis últimas palabras las que lo llevaron a morir de soledad a pesar de tener a alguien junto a él. A pesar de algunas ignorantes de nuestro amor, que esperaban a papá, que las cargara y las llamara sus princesas.

Pero después de mis últimas palabras, ya no quedaba un rey al que buscar.

Porque el uno sin el otro, no hay.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Inspirada en "If i never see your face again", con la letra metida por ahí, la verán, resalta a la vista. <strong>

**Se me ocurrió y simplemente lo hice, espero les guste y dejen comentarios.**

**Bye-bye.**


End file.
